


[Podfic] The Long Winter

by sisi_rambles



Category: Innkeeper Chronicles - Ilona Andrews
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Recovery, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Sean shifts into his wolf form the evening after Dina receives the news that the Gertrude Hunt has been granted a temporary stay in the Assembly’s investigation into the corrupted innkeeper on Baha-char, and that they’re to take no guests until further notice. Dina traces her fingers along the kitchen walls, apologizing to the inn silently. Sean goes for a run as a wolf and stays that way.





	[Podfic] The Long Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Long Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031522) by [blithers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithers/pseuds/blithers). 

Length: 01:06:39

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Innkeeper/The%20Long%20Winter.mp3) (45 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Innkeeper/The%20Long%20Winter.m4b) (30 MB) 


End file.
